


Creature from the Black Lake

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creature from the Black Lagoon - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Tonya goes skinny-dipping on a warm summer night, only to run into a mysterious creature...
Relationships: Gill-man/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Lake Monster
Series: Spooky Sex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Creature from the Black Lake

_SPLASH!_

The previously calm waters of the Black Lake were startled out of their silence as Tonya practically launched herself into them, gasping slightly as she felt the cool water caress her caramel skin for the very first time. The recent summer heat wave had been bothering the teenager literally all week, and the cool touch of the lake water was both a shock as well as a touch of sweet release from her sweltering prison. She had been looking forward to swimming in the lake for days now, and she sighed as she felt the cool water counteract the sweat on her skin.

Aside from Tonya’s gentle splashing as she swam further away from shore, the summer night was largely silent. Crickets and peepers chirped in the distance, but there was no wind or breeze to rustle the surrounding trees or the tall grass leading up to the lake. Indeed, the Black Lake was supposedly closed to visitors after sunset, but Tonya wasn’t about to let that stop her. Frankly, she preferred swimming alone, particularly when she had neglected to bring a swimming suit.

Tonya had never gone skinny-dipping before, but she had always wanted to. The idea of being fully exposed to the outside world and letting the cool waters of the lake flow over her bare, brown skin was somehow amazingly alluring to her. As such, she savored the sensation of the lake water as it caressed her supple breasts, her shapely ass, and her glistening cunt. Her frizzy black hair, now wet and slick, flowed out behind her as she swam.

Once she felt she was far enough away from the shore, but still close enough to easily swim back should she be spotted, Tonya turned over onto her back and simply allowed herself to float amidst the middle of the lake and experience its serenity. She spread her arms and legs, exposing her sex to the outside world, along with her nubile young breasts. The water was cool enough to cause her dark nipples to stand hard and erect, but warm enough that she didn’t feel cold or uncomfortable in the slightest.

In short, it was perfect.

For several minutes, Tonya simply lay there in the center of the lake with her arms and legs spread, her nude body on show, enjoying the contrast of the summer heat above her and the cool water she floated upon. The stars were bright and beautiful above her, clearer than she had ever been able to see while in town. After a while, she felt her eyes slip closed and she smiled as she listened to the chirping of the frogs and insects back on shore, gently lulling her into a state of pure serenity.

Tonya didn’t know how long she remained floating in the middle of the lake, naked and exposed, only that it felt amazing in every way. It was entirely possible that she fell asleep once or twice, not that she minded; so long as she remained buoyant and above water, she was more than willing to the let the gentle ebb and flow of the lake water lull her into slumber.

As Tonya lay there in the middle of the Black Lake, however, half-asleep and savoring the feel of the summer heat and the cool water caressing her naked body, she slowly began to feel more and more aroused. She had never done something like this, after all; maybe she was a closet exhibitionist? Maybe the idea of being naked outdoors excited her? Or maybe she simply felt so _amazing_ in the middle of the lake that it was akin to a sexual experience?

Whatever it was, Tonya didn’t question it, and instead allowed herself to gasp and moan slightly as she felt the summer heat and the water of the lake both lap at her glistening cunt, exciting her even further. The teenage girl felt her hips begin to wriggle and sway all on their own as she felt both heat and cold play along the lips of her pussy. She moved neither her arms nor her legs, but simply allowed the lake to please her as it would.

And, perhaps it was because she was already half-asleep, or perhaps it was because she was more comfortable than she could ever remember being in her entire life, but the black girl never wanted it to stop. In her trance-like state, it felt like something was gently licking and lapping at her cunt, something she had never experienced before, as though she was being eaten out. Whatever it was, it felt amazing, and she never wanted it to stop.

“Mmmm,” Tonya moaned gently as she felt the sensation grow both stronger and warmer. The waters of the lake lapped at her womanhood, driving her insane, causing her to whimper and gasp in gentle pleasure.

And…was it her imagination or was something likewise caressing her ass and hips? Tonya hummed in pleasure as she felt warmth spread along her hips, down over the cheeks of her ass, and then move on to the back of her bare thighs. She spread her legs more in her half-dazed state, as if encouraging the lake to continue its service.

Whatever it was happening, it was growing faster and more powerful now, and Tonya squeezed her eyes closed as she felt her end approaching. She had never felt this good before – this _perfect_ – and she barely knew how to contain herself. She squirmed in the water, her breath coming quicker and quicker as whatever lapped at her cunt grew greedier and greedier.

When Tonya finally came, it was like she had never done so before. She had experienced orgasms before, of course – what adolescent girl didn’t touch or play with herself on occasion? – but nothing had ever come close to this before. The girl squeezed her eyes closed and leaned her head back as pleasure shot through her nubile body, causing her breasts to heave and her back to arch in the middle of the lake. It was only through some kind of miracle that Tonya managed to remain floating on her back.

It wasn’t until the last of her orgasm passed over her that Tonya finally opened her eyes and looked down at herself...only to find a pair of wet, black eyes staring right back at her from between her spread legs.

Though fear struck her heart and her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, Tonya suddenly found herself totally incapable of movement as she stirred from her half-slumber and finally looked down at the creature floating between her legs. Part-man and part-amphibian, the creature had eerie green skin that was cold and slippery to the touch, like that of a fish. It appeared to be humanoid at least from Tonya’s vantage point, with its legs kicking gently beneath it to keep it afloat while its webbed hands rested on the backs of her thighs, spreading her legs and giving it easy access to her sex. As she watched, the creature opened its slit-like mouth and revealed a long, blue tongue that snaked its way into her cunt and then lapped up and down her vaginal lips, sending another wave of pleasure crashing over her.

It wasn’t the lake or the exhibitionism that had caused her to feel so excited, Tonya realized now; it had been the creature. This creature – whatever it was – had emerged from the depths of the Black Lake while she floated there, half-asleep, and helped itself to her exposed pussy.

Not just that…it looked like it wanted _more_.

The teenage girl felt like she was little more than a mere spectator in her own body as the creature slowly released her ass and then began moving one of its webbed hands up along her naked body. She gasped as she felt its cold touch on her pussy before moving up to her stomach, her sides, and finally resting on one of her supple breasts. To her own confusion, Tonya moaned slightly as she felt the creature’s webbed hand close around her left breast, squeezing and pumping it, as it asking for permission to do more still.

Tonya didn’t know whether she ever properly gave the creature permission or not; all she knew is that, deep down, she didn’t want it to stop.

The girl gasped as she suddenly felt the creature’s webbed hands moving up her back and gently pulling her down into the water. At first, she was afraid the monster was trying to drown her – but no, it merely wanted to pull her closer, its slipper hands moving down her back until both were caressing the girl’s shapely buttocks. Without thinking, Tonya placed her hands on the creature’s slimy shoulders to steady herself, shuddering at the way the gills on its neck flapped open and closed in front of her.

For almost a full minute, the two merely stared at one another as they treaded water in the middle of the lake, the creature dutifully kicking its legs to remain afloat while Tonya allowed it to hold her up by her bare ass. It was strong, whatever it was, strong enough to hold all of her weight without any strain and still keep itself afloat. Its eyes were pure black, like those of a shark, its mouth little more than a slit, and its body covered in what looked like dull green scales.

Tonya was shaken out of her observations, however, when she suddenly felt something nudging against her bare tummy beneath the water. Still holding on to the creature’s shoulder with one hand, she reached down under the water with the other, almost afraid of what she would find there. A moment later, her hand closed around something thick, scaly, and throbbing, and she gulped as she realized she had been correct.

Whatever the creature was, male or amphibian – it had a cock.

Against her better judgment, Tonya soon found herself stroking the creature’s cock up and down, curious as to both its size and texture. Adolescent that she was, Tonya had never felt a man’s dick before, and so had no idea what to expect, but she was almost certain it wasn’t _this_ ; cocks weren’t supposed to feel scaly and slippery, after all, were they? It was long, though, and thick, throbbing at her touch, and the girl felt a shiver run down her spine as she imagined how it would feel inside of her.

If the creature appreciated Tonya’s hand on its cock, it made no sign either way, either unable or unwilling to communicate with the teenage girl. Its black eyes simply stared forward, its gills opening and closing as it breathed both air and water. Its webbed hands tightened on the girl’s buttocks, causing her to gasp in both surprise and pleasure.

Tonya knew what was coming next – knew it and, deep down, wanted it more than anything – but that didn’t mean she was in any way prepared. Her hands returned to the creature’s shoulders, her grip tightening as it lifted her up a little and positioned her wet cunt right above the head of its throbbing member.

“Uhnnn!” Tonya gasped and groaned as she felt the creature’s slippery cock push past her vaginal lips and slowly slide inside of her. She was a virgin, of course, had never even put anything more than a finger or two inside of herself, and the girth of the creature’s amphibious cock was enough to make her feel like she was being split in two!

The girl squeezed her eyes closed and tightened her grip on the creature’s shoulders as she felt it bury itself deeper and deeper inside of her, every inch of it stretching her wider than Tonya had ever thought possible. She felt every single scale on the creature’s cock as it slid inside of her until she swore she could feel its slimy head pushing against her cervix. Whether the monster was full buried in her or not, Tonya did not know, only that it was physically impossible for it to go any further inside of her.

“Huh! Huh…huh…” Tonya gasped once the creature came to a stop inside of her, allowing her a moment to catch her breath and adjust to the throbbing stranger buried in her cunt. She wriggled her adolescent hips slightly, not trying to dislodge the monster’s cock, but merely trying to adapt. Its webbed hands tightened on her bare ass, and she sighed a little at that, as it took some of the pain away from the massive protuberance buried inside her.

Then, still kicking its webbed feet to keep itself afloat and holding Tonya up by her ass with her cunt full of its cock, the monster slowly began to slide its slippery dick out of the teenager until only the head remained…and then forced itself back in, almost all the way, knocking all the wind out of the girl’s lungs and causing her to gasp loudly.

Tonya fought to catch her breath as she felt the creature begin fucking her in earnest, evidently intent on breeding her and filling her with its amphibious juices. Each and every one of the creature’s thrusts into her aching pussy felt harder and more forceful than the last, making it difficult for her to even remain conscious, much less take part in the activity herself. Her grip on the monster’s slipper shoulders tightened as she felt her entire body shake with every thrust, her breasts likewise bouncing up and down enticingly as a result.

The creature either did not understand Tonya’s discomfort or simply did not care, its black eyes gleaming in the darkness of the summer night as its grip on the girl’s ass tightened with every thrust into her impossibly tight pussy. Its scaly cock slid in and out of the teenager with ease, lubricated by her own juices as well as the surrounding lake water, and the warmth it felt inside of her was like heaven compared to the cold depths from which the monster had come.

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Ohhh!” Tonya began to gasp and moan as she felt her tiny body being absolutely ravished by the force and strength of the scaly lake monster, its cock stretching her wide and its webbed hands digging into the flesh of her ass. Her breasts bounced wildly with every thrust, and soon her hips were bucking back to match the creature, as though her body had a mind of its own and wanted to be filled just as badly as the creature wanted to fill her.

Soon Tonya couldn’t even maintain her grip on the creature’s shoulders, and so had to wrap her arms around it and press herself against its slippery chest just to hold on. She closed her eyes and buried her head in the crook of the creature’s neck, shuddering every time she felt its gills breathe against her. If the creature noticed or cared, it did not react, but simply continued to thrust in and out of the poor girl, its scaly hips slamming against hers and causing the water to shake and splash gently all around them.

It was all Tonya could do to grip the creature by the back as it had its way with her, digging her fingers into its scaly flesh just as its own webbed hands held a vice grip on the cheeks of her bare ass. The seemingly aimless movements of her spread legs grew uncomfortable, and so she soon wrapped them around the creature’s thrusting waist, inadvertently pushing the monster’s cock further inside herself and ensuring it would not pull out.

“Nnnnnn…!” Tonya groaned as she tightened both her arms and legs around the creature’s slipper form, her breasts pressed against its scaly chest as its amphibious cock pounded into her with increasing strength and intensity. “Huh, huh, uhnn…”

It felt good, there was no denying that – the teenager had all but fallen in love with the sensation of being pounded silly by the mysterious creature and its wonderfully huge cock – but it hurt, too, badly, with every thrust feeling like it slammed up into her very stomach. Indeed, it was the mixture of pain and pleasure that seemed to be pushing the girl closer and closer to the edge, and the creature responded as if it somehow knew this.

When Tonya came for the second time that night, she did so with a silent scream, her mouth opening wide but no sound coming out as the monster holding her continued to slam its thick cock deeper and deeper into her adolescent body. Her entire form shuddered and shook as every nerve ending in her body fired off at once, her cunt suddenly clamping down on the slipper dick sliding in and out of it.

So great was Tonya’s orgasm that she almost couldn’t tell that the creature was also reaching its peak, hissing to itself as it pumped its scaly hips against hers and finally released its payload. The way the girl’s cunt clamped down around the creature’s cock seemed to draw the pleasure right out of it, causing the monster to finally fulfill its purpose and fill young Tonya with its warm and weird seed.

“Ohhhh…” Tonya gasped lightly as she felt the creature drive itself inside her again and again, spilling its juices inside of her and filling her up. The monster’s fluids were a strange mixture of warm and cool, causing a shiver to run down the girl’s spine even as she felt a great warmth bubbling up from inside her very core.

How long the creature continued to pump its seed into Tonya, neither of them knew, only that it clutched the girl close for quite some time as it fired rope after rope of its juices inside of her, enough that it quickly began to overflow and float in the water around them both. The teenager groaned and moaned alike as she rested against the creature’s scaly chest, completely spent, but overcome with pleasure at the feeling of being so completely utterly filled.

She was tired. So tired…

When Tonya next opened her eyes, she found she was no longer floating in the middle of the Black Lake, but now lying on the sandy shore with the water of the lake lapping at her bare feet. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the girl wondered at first if perhaps it had all been a dream…a thought that was driven from her mind the moment she felt the dull, aching pain in her formerly virgin pussy and saw the strange green cream leaking out of her freshly-fucked cunt. Curious, she reached down and stuck a finger in the creature’s seed before reaching back up and placing it in her mouth.

Fish. Of course it would taste like fish.

Groaning to herself, Tonya slowly got back up on her own two feet, trying to ignore the pain between her legs and the full feeling in her stomach. Her breasts were likewise tender from being pressed against the creature’s scaly chest, and her ass was no doubt covered in marks from how tightly it had gripped her.

Tonya was just about to put on her dry clothes when she looked out over the Black Lake one last time, just in time to catch the creature watching her from afar before sinking back into the depths of the lake. Smiling lightly, the teenager blew it a kiss before collecting her things and heading back the way she came.

Skinny-dipping certainly hadn’t been what she had expected…but that didn’t mean she hadn’t enjoyed every minute of it.


End file.
